Party of the Millennium
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: New years has arrived! And after all the chaotic mystic black magic, everyone can finally kick back and relax. So to celebrate the gang is having a party at the Kaiba mansion, how they managed to convince the ice prince to have it there is a mystery, but that's a story for another day. Yugi and Yami have unfinished things to speak about...what will the new year bring?


Party of the Millennium

 **Author Notes: Yay another Yugioh one shot...oh how i've missed this series, and with the fact that so many of you Yugioh fans are obsessing over the its in your eyes series, i think everyone could use a teensy weensy break in order to celebrate the holidays!**

 **So I don't own Yugioh...and Yami x Yugi(Yumi) FOREVER! I have no shame...at all...^_^' Love you guys~ I also don't own YUGIOH!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Wahooo~ Cheers!"** People was raising their glasses in celebration this evening, the gang was all here, gathered around at the Kaiba mansion this new years eve. There were many unexpected but welcomed guests.

Marik and his siblings, Bakura and his hikari Ryou, Duke, Rebecca, Mai...the number of friends goes on. It had been a long difficult year, with all the shadow games, time traveling and competitions, however it was all worth it at the end.

For the darkness has faded away, good had triumphed over evil, and now they could all relax as they welcome the new year. Yugi was in the kitchen helping his grandfather and some of the chefs make some snacks. **"Hey...Pharaoh."**

Yami or Atem as he is now known as still didn't get along too well with Bakura. However the two have seen the truth of the matter and now are just irritated acquaintances. **"What?"** After the intense duel between the ancient spirit and young Yugi Muto, the gods were so moved by the bond they shared...

That they gave the pair a choice. Atem could return to the afterlife, or he could receive a second chance at living with his own body. Yugi naturally knew what he wanted the shadow king to do, however he said nothing, telling his Yami that it was his choice and that he would accept either decision.

His decision was made clear as he stood beside the sixteen year old with his own materialized form. **"Don't screw up what you got with the brat."** The egyptian pharaoh raised an eyebrow. Following the grouchy mans gaze to his hikari and Marik cuddling. **"You like him?"** Bakura scowled **.**

 **"No you idiot. If anything it's a sibling relationship with him, but the things I've done...it makes it difficult to be around him, and our bond however forced it was, isn't like it is now. In my case it's better cause I no longer am possessed by some fucking evil demon, but for you..."**

He understood now. When the dark versions were given their own bodies, they were literally separated from their lights, breaking their connection, their bonds. It was a terrifying experience.

It gave Bakura and Ryou a new start though since Ryou was for the most part unaware of his darkness taking control. But for Yugi and Atem, who have been together since the beginning, it left them both feeling lonely, like there's a gaping space within their hearts.

They weren't how they were before, if anything it was awkward for them. And it didn't help that everyone was finally able to interact with Atem for the first time without the risk of danger or for a short period of time.

So to say that the ancient spirit was doing some soul searching and exploring was an understatement. These past few weeks since the ritual duel have been nothing but chaos. And Atem hasn't had the time to truly talk to his partner, that had to change.

 **"We got some cookies and candy cane treats~"** Speak of the devil, here comes to the short high schooler now. His grandfather and some servants in tow with trays full of goodies. **"You know Yugi, you don't need to really help out! You should rest and enjoy the party."** Yugi looked like hell these days.

His loved ones were concerned about his health, he threw himself into his studies the moment he returned home. On top of that he did long hours at his grandfathers shop as the aged Muto had been having severe back pains. **"It's fine Mokuba. I like helping out. How's things going?"**

He was destroying himself at the rate he was going. It didn't matter what anyone said, he refused to accept their concerns, only giving them his signature kind smile. **"Yugi..."** Pure purple eyes locked onto crimson.

Watching as the taller slightly tanner vers-no, not version of him nudged his head towards the door. **"A word?"** Nodding in acceptance the two in unison disappeared from the party. They knew this moment would come eventually.

They carefully sneaked onto a balcony, far from sneaky eyes and focused eavesdropping guests. Outside the stars twinkled, shining brightly in the dark sky, it was a bit chilly though, luckily both of them had grabbed their jackets before hand.

The two found themselves leaning against the balcony, taking in the sight of the stars above and still illuminating Christmas lights from below **. "Yugi...why are you pushing yourself so hard?"** Said teen was shifting his feet, unable to look at his friend.

There was no way he could lie or cover his feelings from Atem. **"I-in general I've been very anxious about things since we got back. For the first time since solving the puzzle...I'm lost, unsure of what to do. So I've been keeping myself busy."**

Atem hummed in understanding. **"Still everyone's worried about you, you haven't been eating or sleeping well either."** He saw his partner sigh, Ra he looked so tired, ready to collapse any minute.

 **"I think if anything they should be more concerned about you. You're still not used to the modern day world."** That reply didn't surprise him, Yugi was always putting others above himself. "That doesn't mean they shouldn't care about you any less." He received another sigh.

Already having been lectured. Not wanting to continue any farther on the subject, Yugi decided to change it. **"So how is everything?"** An eyebrow was raised however Atem accepted the different topic.

 **"It's not as overwhelming as it used to be. I'm appreciative of the fact that I'm able to have a second chance at life."** Both of them shared a smile at the fact. The two of them were free from the darkness that came with the millennium items, now though, they didn't know what to do.

Through thick and thin the two kings of games had gone through so many adventures to last three lifetimes, battling crazy billionaires, secret dark cults, psycho magicians, but none of that compared to the excitement and fears for the future.

It became an content silence as they stared at the night sky. **"COUNTDOWN TILL DA NEW YEAR!"** Joeys loud voice boomed through the entire mansion, startling the pair. Servants outside were getting fireworks together.

 **10**

They didn't know where they stood

 **9**

They knew they loved one other but wasn't sure if the other could

 **8**

Friends, family, life, and happiness was what they found.

 **7**

Holding each others hands, together safe and sound

 **6**  
Purple and red eyes glow bright

 **5**

Gazing towards each other, away from the bright starry night

 **4**

New resolutions came to mind

 **3**

Always wanting to be helpful, kind to any that are in a bind

 **2**

Promising to make each new day that comes to them...

 **1**

As heartfelt and precious as a gem

 **"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"**

The end

 **Author Notes: It took me far too long to get this one shot done but I am happy with the way it came. Note...that this is the only new years one shot, yeah most of the one shots done was based on the winter season and Christmas but that's ok!**

 **Guys if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review and be sure to check out our other holiday one shots~ Tchao for now!**


End file.
